In general, venipuncture is the puncture of a vein, typically for the purpose of withdrawing a blood sample or for injecting one or more substances into the blood stream of a patient. Various morphological aspects of vasculature can vary between subjects. Vein structure, size, rigidity and other anatomical features can differ greatly between human subjects, for example.
Certain patient populations, e.g., elderly and pediatric patients in particular, can have small or fragile vasculature that can make venipuncture particularly difficult for a healthcare provider. In the former population, some elderly patients can have thin, paper-like skin that allows a subcutaneous vein to move about subcutaneously with relative ease. In addition, elderly subjects can have veins that tear or puncture easily, which can increase the skill level required to successfully start intravenous therapy or perform a blood draw. Some pediatric patients, on the other hand, may have very small veins which can require the use of correspondingly small needles and combination needle/catheter systems to successfully perform venipuncture, which again increases venipuncture complexity for health care providers.
Regardless of a patient's particular anatomy, it can be unpleasant when a healthcare practitioner misses a vein or repeats a venipuncture attempt due to the pain it can cause. More importantly, in some cases, time can be a critical component during a medical emergency when rapid injection of intravenous drugs can have a significant effect on patient survivability. A wide range of healthcare provider types, e.g., doctors, nurses, phlebotomists, paramedics, emergency medical technicians (EMT's), and firefighters may be called upon to perform a venipuncture procedure when time is of the essence. Additionally, military personnel may be called upon to start intravenous therapy in the field under difficult and stressful circumstances.
Thus, it can be beneficial to both patient and practitioner that venipuncture be performed quickly, accurately, and reliably, preferably on the first attempt. Such practice can minimize the likelihood of pain from repeated attempts and allow rapid infusion of fluids and pharmacological agents that can have a positive effect on patient treatment and survivability.